Forgivness
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: Une âme blessée ; une route chaotique. Dean Winchester ne veux plus chasser ; il pensait trouver le repos dans une petite ville de campagne. C'est sans compter sa chance légendaire. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Hola, voici ma première fanfic ( ha, bon Dieu, j'ai peur !) Donc une petite Destiel, avec un petit crowley/bobby parce que j'aime les aimes très fort =)**

**Disclaimer : Oui, à mon plus grand malheur, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je me fais un grand plaisir de les utiliser ( de toutes les manières possible). le scénario et les OC m'appartiennent. **

**P.S: Dans cet fic; Sam n'existe pas. Sorry.**

* * *

Des pétarades intempestives, un lourd cahot et une tête qui s'écrase contre la vitre sale de l'automobile. Le blessé ouvrit brusquement les yeux, d'un vert profond, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, encore tout ébouriffé de sa courte nuit, cherchant l'énorme bosse qui trônait désormais sur son crâne. Un grognement. Un long flot d'insulte jaillit de ses lèvres. La vielle dame assise à côté de lui se trémoussa et toussota d'un air faussement indigné : mais que voulez-vous, les jeunes sont de plus en plus malpolis de nos jours, la faute à tous ses jeux violents et à Marilyn Manson, si vous voulez son avis. Seulement, Dean ne cherchait en rien son avis, ni celui de personne en réalité, et tandis que le bus se remettait à tanguer sur la petite route de campagne parsemée de nid de poules, il la gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse, priant pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Oui, il aurait voulu que pour une fois dans sa vie, on l'ignore : que la moue de mépris de la vielle ne s'affiche pas à chaque fois qu'elle détaillait sa chemise tachée de sang et ses bottes sales. Que le sac remplit d'armes à ses pieds n'émette pas des bruits suspects à chaque bousculade du vieux bus. Et surtout, il aurait tué pour une tarte et un café chaud. Juste pour une minute de détente. Il avait souhaité cela des années durant, sillonnant le pays, traquant les monstres, et n'aspirant qu'a une seule et unique nuit de repos. Mais à chaque fin de missions, le téléphone sonnait ; infatigable, et il devait repartir en chasse. La chasse. Il avait eu ce mot à la bouche depuis sa plus tendre enfance. À 5 ans il recevait son premier fusil: une arme trois fois trop grande pour ses petits bras, mais qu'il avait tenu, cherchant désespérément l'approbation de son paternel. À 7 ans, il touchait presque la cible au fond du jardin. À 10 ans, il partait pour sa première chasse dans la voiture vintage adorée de son père. Et à 20 ans, il sillonnait le pays, seul, sans autre famille que l'impala. Voiture qui après avoir traverser l'Amérique de motel en motel,avait trouvé refuge dans le garage de Bobby ; Dean n'en aurait plus besoin maintenant, pas ou il se rendait. A vrai dire même le sac à ses pieds ne lui serait plus d'aucunes utilité, il l'avait emporté par pure nostalgie, et aussi parce que la forme du colt qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la toile en jute le rassurait d'une certaine manière.

La quête d'un nouveau départ : d'une ville où il pourrait s'installer, d'un travail qui n'impliquerait pas la mort de tous les gens qu'il aimait, et peut être même d'une famille. Il avait suffisamment souffert durant toutes ses années à tuer, brûler, exorciser. Dean devait faire une pause, un simple arrêt au bord de la route pour reprendre des forces, et se préparer à repartir à l'attaque. Une année sabbatique ; ce n'était pas trop demandé non plus, il resterait éloigné des démons et les créatures feraient de même. Enfin, Dean dans sa quête d'une place paisible ou s'installer, s'était assuré qu'aucun démon ne poserait jamais un orteil dans la ville où il se rendait. Le terme ville était d'ailleurs peut être un peu exagéré, certain aurait plus défini l'endroit de "quartier résidentiel", d'autres de "communauté fermée", ou de "secte", tout est question de goûts.

Dans tous les cas, après avoir détruit un nid de vampire, il s'était rendu à la gare routière avant même l'aube naissante, son ticket en poche, prêt pour le début de "vacances" amplement mérité et mortifié par la fatigue d'années sanglantes. - Vous vous rendez à Sidetown ? Voix archiatre, sèche, porteuse du poids des années correspondant parfaitement à la vielle femme assise à côté de Dean. Pourquoi devrait-il lui répondre ? Premièrement, il ne s'agissait aucunement de ses affaires, et secondement Dean n'allait pas perdre le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à taper la causette à une octogénaire. Fut-il donc surpris quand les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

- Non, Whitecastle. C'est à côté j'crois...

-Eh bien, n'est-ce pas un étrange lieu pour une personne aussi jeune que vous, qu'allez donc vous bien faire dans cette communauté ?

La moue de dédain s'était transformée en une expression intriguée ; bien sûr, la femme raffolait de ragots en tout genre. Elle était vraiment détestable : tout puait la fausseté en elle, de ses joues sans ride à la longueur de ses griffes rouges. Communauté. L'incrédulité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé laissait paraitre ses véritables pensées. Elle aurait tout autant pu dire ' qu'allez-vous faire chez ces idiots' ? Mais que Dean pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? ' Eh bien, je cherche simplement à fuir les démons, et pas que ceux de mon passé ! Alors j'ai pensé que cette secte pleine d'adorateur de Dieu et de bûchers aux sorcières serait un endroit parfait pour me cacher !'

Tentant.

- Prier. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les enfants de cœurs...

Dean, sarcastique ? Absolument pas. Juste légèrement cynique et un tantinet porté sur l'humour noir. Au moins, la vielle fermait son claquait, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette boutade de mauvais goûts. Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage tendit que le chauffeur à la casquette du vieux bus annonçait d'une voix ennuyée leur arrivé dans la ville de Sidetown. Les coups d'œil à travers la fenêtre apprirent à Dean qu'il devait s'agir de la plus grande ville de la région ; entre les rues animées, et les petits immeubles vivants du centre-ville, l'endroit semblait dégagé une atmosphère paisible et festive. Ils la traversèrent de part en part pour rejoindre la petite gare routière, débordant de corps avide de départ. Dean essaya de mémoriser l'endroit, s'il s'ennuyait, il pourrait toujours rejoindre la ville pour profiter des plaisirs nocturnes que la cité devait offrir.

La vielle femme ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Dean, elle était descendue du bus comme si le diable en personne avait été assis à côté d'elle. Et sur le parking goudronné elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'un vieil homme en costume démodé. Sûrement, son mari... Et sur le parking goudronné, elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'un vieil homme en costume démodé. Dean aurait pu s'endormir, satisfait de s'être débarrassé de l'octogénaire, si au détour d'une rue, il n'avait pas vu la femme, adossée près d'un tabac, regardant de ses yeux noirs et vide les passants. Démon. Le bus marqua en arrêt d'une quinzaine de minutes et repartit dans un grand nuage de fumée noir. La vrai menace que personne ne voulait voir, qu'aucun humain ne voulait reconnaitre. Ils étaient les pires monstres avec qui Dean avait eu affaire : sanguinaire, Malsain, violent, sans parole. De la haine, le mal à l'état pur. Que devait-il faire, descendre pour aller tuer cette chose ? Ou bien continuer comme si de rien était ? Dean n'était plus le héros qu'il avait jadis été, seul demeurait en lui les cauchemars et les restes d'un âme brisée par de trop nombreux pactes, par de trop nombreuses morts. Non, il n'irait pas chasser cette démone, il n'irait plus chasser aucun démon, c'était fini. Tant pis si le passant qu'elle regardait allait mourir : tous les humains sans exception connaissaient la mort. Après tout, Dean s'était battu avec force pour sauver les hommes des créatures dont ils ne voulaient pas accepter l'existence. Et tout ce qu'il avait récolté de ces années de chasse périlleuse, c'était l'indifférence, le mépris et le dédain. Impossible pour lui de poser les pieds sur la table et de regarder un match de foot, impossible d'avoir une relation qui se limitait à plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Il avait vécu toutes ces années seules. Et il était sûr que s'il continuait sur ce rythme-là, il finirait par mourir comme il avait vécu, dans l'indifférence générale, sans personne pour fleurir sa tombe. Selon le plan qu'il avait entre les mains, le trajet ne serait plus très long maintenant, une vingtaine de minutes dans le bus surchauffé et il devrait se retrouver dans la petite ville. Il ferma donc les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les cris de l'enfant derrière lui, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Dean comprit très vite pourquoi la vielle femme lui avait demandé ce qu'il venait faire ici. De tous les endroits sur terre, personne n'aurais jamais pensé que Dean Winchester viendrait habiter ici. Entre les pâtés de maisons identiques et les quatre magasins que comptait la place centrale, sans oublier la grande église en bois blanche qui prédominait la place. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère paisible et atrocement calme.. La partie chasseuse de Dean regrettait quelque peu son choix : il aurait presque pu faire demi-tour, si le seul bus qui desservait la minuscule ville n'était pas déjà parti dans ses habituels crachotements de fumée. Il devait donc se résoudre à vivre ici. Un an, ce n'était pas la fin du monde n'ont plus, et rien ne l'empêchait de quitter la ville pour aller autre part s'il en avait envie. Dean ne se sentait absolument pas raccord avec l'endroit monotone, il tranchait avec le paysage d'insouciance de la ville. Et s'il ne s'adaptait pas ? Et s'il ne trouvait pas de travail ? Après tout, il était d'abord un chasseur avant d'être un postier.

Il ramassa le sac dans un soupir profond et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la mairie ou se situait le tableau des petites annonces. Dean n'avait pas besoin de se retourner vers les gens qui l'observaient pour sentir l'inquiétude dans leur regard, il le fixait comme si le mot 'criminel' était gravé dans la chair de son front. Les mères tenaient par le cou les enfants comme s'il eut été un animal dans une cage, et les maris tout parés de leur plus bel habit pour ce dimanche de messe, le regardait avec soupçons se demandant d'où cet homme au visage balafré, et surtout que leur voulait-il ?

Dean ne s'en accommoda pas plus que ça, il était habitué aux réactions hostiles des gens face à ses allures de voyou dangereux, mais l'atmosphère de tension qui s'était crée dès sa descente du bus commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. La porte de l'hôtel de ville, haute et grande battisse faites de briques rouges, s'ouvrit et un grand homme jaillit de l'intérieur. Drôle de personnage : moustache proéminente, chapeau melon, une veste en tweed et une chemise blanche sans cravate. Un peu comme si un homme d'un autre temps s'était essayé à la mode du 21 ème siècle.

- Bonjour, je suis le maire de Whitecastle, vous êtes ?

Dean saisit la main potelée de son interlocuteur ; que cet hurluberlu soit le maire le déstabilisait un peu, il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ça. Surtout à la vue des costumes bien comme il faut de tous les autres habitants, qui d'ailleurs suivaient l'échange avec intérêt. Comme si l'avis que le maire se faisait de Dean déterminerait son avenir au sein de leur communauté. - Dean Winchester, je viens pour m'installer, j'espérais trouver un travail.

Oui, il espérait, parce qu'a ce rythme-là, il devrait reprendre le bus et retourner à Denver pour chasser les démons. Grande fut sa surprise quand l'homme en face de lui partit dans un grand rire et lui lança une bourrade dans le dos, l'entraînant vers l'intérieur de la mairie.

- Ha, mais bien sûr, nous serons ravis de vous accueillir dans notre belle ville ! Je suis Mr Edenbourg, mais appelez moi Charlie !

Hum. Ravi n'était peut-être pas le terme, mais Dean suivit sans broncher. En marchant au côté du maire, il sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère de la place se détendre. L'inconnu ne représentait apparemment aucune menace et la vie reprit son cour comme si de rien n'était. L'intérieur de la mairie se révéla être vaste et chaleureux, de grand canapé se dressai près des murs et des portes majestueuses donnait accès à des salles de consultations. Au fond trônait un comptoir en bois, derrière lequel de jeunes femmes en tailleur, s'activait joyeusement à répondre au téléphone ou classer divers dossiers d'épaisseur variables. À côté du comptoir, un escalier semblait mener au bureau du maire. Celui-ci entraîna Dean vers le comptoir sans cesser son babillage ennuyeux. Il parlait entre autres du bonheur d'accueillir du sang neuf dans leur chère ville et du travail qu'il pensait être parfait pour lui. Sachant qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, Dean doutait fortement que le travail qu'il allait lui proposer allait lui « convenir ».

- Vous verrez, c'est un poste très intéressant ! Je suis sur que vous vous ferez un plaisir de cette nouvelle tâche, d'ailleurs qu'elle était votre dernière profession, si je puis me permettre ?

Mensonge, vite.

- Hum, eh bien j'étais en quelque sorte chasseur. J'éliminais les ... Bêtes gênantes. Sa voix hésita quelques secondes, mais il réussit à articuler les mots avec une certaine conviction. En tout cas la réponse sembla avoir satisfait Charlie, puisqu'il claqua la langue, ce que Dean considérait comme une approbation, avant d'embrayer sur le récit de ses années de chasse. Il est fou de voir comme un homme peut être aussi bavard et joyeux. Dean qui supportait le bavardage depuis quelques minute maintenant, lâcha, involontairement un soupir exaspéré. Le maire s'arrêta finalement et prononça enfin les mots que Dean attendait.

- Eh bien, hum, derrière le terrain de foot du lycée, il y a une grande forêt, les jeunes s'y rendent souvent pour y faire des choses... Plus ou moins illicites. Des jeunes qui allaient se planquer en foret pour descendre une bière et pour faire la fête, rien de très choquant pour l'instant. - Donc, nous cherchons activement quelqu'un pour surveiller cette forêt et éviter que les jeunes s'y rendent. Bien sur nous mettons à disposition un logement, et le salaire n'est pas négligeable.

Dean réfléchit un instant, l'idée était tentante, un travail facile, un toit, et de l'argent. Tout semblait presque trop parfait, et trop facile. Les années de chasse lui avaient appris à voir les pièges, là ou personne ne les auraient repéré. Il considéra l'air sincère du moustachu devant lui et finit par hocher la tête. - Très bien, j'accepte.

- Vous ne le regretterait pas ! Je vous l'assure !

Le reste de l'entretien se déroula assez rapidement, le maire s'absenta pour aller régler une querelle entre villageois et laissa Dean entre les mains d'une jolie secrétaire blonde. Quand il eut rempli tous les formulaires administratifs, on lui annonça qu'il pouvait se rendre sur son lieu de travail et qu'il devrait se présenter au bureau de la directrice de l'école demain à 8 heure pour recevoir ses instructions. Il prit aussi les clefs de son logement de fonction, qui se trouvait apparemment dans les fameux bois et parti, d'un pas léger.

La nouvelle vie commençait.

* * *

Le lycée était l'archétype du lycée de campagne : les affiches aux couleurs de l'équipe de football de la ville, les photos des Pompom girls, les longs couloirs déserts remplient de casier, et les vitrines exhibant les portraits des jeunes. La seule différence avec un lycée de grande ville, c'était l'absence de gardes et de détecteurs de métaux à l'entrée. À peine Dean eu-il posé les pieds dans le couloir, il comprit que dès le lendemain, il détesterait cet endroit. Le chasseur n'avait jamais été au lycée, mais il pouvait aisément s'imaginer les petites brutes marchant dans les couloirs en bousculant les autres, les professeurs criants après leurs élèves qui auraient préféré rester dans leurs lits, et les jeunes filles rigolant et pouffant à la vue du capitaine de l'équipe de foot. F en regardant le couloir vide, il pouvait presque entendre les échos des pas sur le sol et les rires gras des ados en ruts. Décidément, l'offre semblait de moins en moins alléchante. Frivolité, insouciance, jeunesse. Le chasseur redoutable que Dean été tombé bien bas.

Ce travail allait être dur.

Ce travail allait être dur.

Dean allait profiter de l'instant de solitude pour faire le tour du lycée et le mémoriser ; comme ça, il ne serait pas perdu pour le lendemain, quand il devrait affronter la horde d'élèves écervelés. Heureusement pour lui l'endroit n'était pas très grand et il en fit vite le tour, les salles de classe se divisaient en 3 ailes : générales, scientifiques, et spécifiques. L'infirmerie était une petite pièce avec un unique lit et une armoire contenant divers produits phytosanitaire. La cantine n'ont plus n'était pas immense, juste un réfectoire avec des tables d'un bleu criard entassées dans le moins d'espace possible. Si bien qu'après une demi-heure, le seul lieu qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré était la bibliothèque. Il s'agissait de la seule pièce qui se trouvait à l'étage, on y accédait par un large escalier, aux rambardes toujours aussi bleues. Il avait toujours détesté le bleu. Dean montait les lourdes marches quand il entendit derrière le battant des portes un bruit de chute. Le souvenir de ses années de chasse le rattrapèrent et il se plaqua contre le mur, s'approchant doucement de la porte tandis qu'un autre bruit survenait. Un dimanche, personne n'aurait dût se trouver dans l'enceinte du bâtiment : soit sa mission de « garde » commençait plus vite que prévu, soit les démons l'avait retrouvé. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé son sac devant la porte du réfectoire, il n'avait pas été assez prudent.

D'un pas précautionneux et léger, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Sur la moquette grise, des livres gisaient, ainsi qu'une besace marron. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour se lancer dans les rayonnages à la recherche de l'agresseur. Chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Ce qu'il trouva, il aurait préféré ne pas le voir. Contre un mur près d'un chariot remplit de livre, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, tenait fermement par le col de sa chemise un homme qui ne semblait pas très satisfait du baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Dean se cacha directement derrière un autre rayonnage, souhaitant ardemment partir. Il n'avait aucune intention de les surprendre dans cette position gênante, et leur idylle ne le concernait aucunement. Il se préparait à s'en aller quand la voix grave et rauque de l'homme l'interrompit dans son mouvement salvateur.

- Bon sang Anna ! Arrête ! Ça ne va pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Apparemment, l'homme n'était vraiment pas heureux des avances de la jeune fille. Voir même vraiment choqué.

- Oh tais toi, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le voulais pas.

- Justement, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais sur cette terre, Anna. Comment tu as pu t'imaginer ça ? Tu n'es qu'une élève.. Et je suis un adulte.. Et..Et.. Voilà !

Génial. Premier jour dans la ville et il surprenait déjà une relation interdite. En toute logique, L'homme devait sûrement être le bibliothécaire et la jeune fille une étudiante. Quand il leu repoussée, elle s'effondra, en sanglots, sur la poitrine de l'homme qui restait incrédule contre le mur. Comme quoi, même dans une ville aux apparences parfaite ; tout le monde avait ses petits secrets embarrassants. Mais ça, Dean s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se mêler à des histoires comme celle-ci. Il était temps pour lui de mettre les voiles. Mais la fille s'élança vers la porte avant même qu'il eut pu esquisser un geste. L'homme, quant à lui se dirigea vers le bureau et s'y laissa lourdement tomber, il défit sa cravate noire et semblait vraiment à bout de nerfs. Dean se retrouvait coincé, s'il voulait sortir, il devait passer devant le bureau du bibliothécaire et donc révéler sa présence.

- Sors.

Dean en resta sans voix. Il s'était pourtant montré plus que discret. Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'ordre lui soit adressé. Il se cacha encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de la librairie, espérant que le bibliothécaire penserait qu'il avait halluciné. Grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'au détour d'un armoire pleine de livre, deux mains l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent contre le mur, à l'endroit ou le "couple" s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, et de ses yeux verts, Dean fixait les prunelles bleues profondes de son agresseur. Les yeux les plus bleus qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Pourtant, le feu qui brûlait en elles, ne rassura en rien de Dean, l'homme semblait hors de lui d'avoir été surpris dans un moment aussi gênant de sa journée.

- Ne crois pas que je ne t'avais pas vu !Qui est- tu ? Que fais tu là ?

Dean s'apprêtait à répondre, mais comme si la journée n'avait pas déjà assez mal commencé, la fille rousse nommée Anna débarqua en furie, décidée à régler ses comptes avec le bibliothécaire qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle observa la situation ; les deux hommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, absorbé par le regard de l'autre, les corps presque collés : la situation avait tout pour dégénérer, et quand Dean tourna la tête vit l'expression scandalisée d'Anna,il comprit le quiproquo qui se formait dans son essaya de se dégager de la poigne du brun, mais celui-ci ne fit que la resserrer sa prise, se rapprochant de Dean.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement !

S'en fut trop pour la rousse :les larmes dans les yeux de la gamine se transformèrent en éclairs de jalousie ; elle hurla un flot d'insultes, saisit un lourd dictionnaire et le lança de toutes ses forces dans un accès d'hystérie. Celui-ci atterrit en plein sur la bosse que Dean s'était faite ce matin dans le bus. Il retint un cri de douleur et s'effondra par terre. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et les palpitations que lui infligeaient son crâne fêlé lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur. La dernière chose que le chasseur entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les échos d'une voix suraiguë.

- Castiel Novak, comment oses tu me tromper!

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime souffrir. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le second chapitre de Forgivness, l'histoire avance doucement.. Merci à tous pour les review ! **

**Disclaimer**** :Les personnages et le scénario de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( je ne désespère pas..). Le scénario de cette Fanfic m'appartient. **

* * *

La douleur. Toujours plus sourde. Toujours plus profonde. Les cris

_Il fait si sombre, seule la lumière de la lune filtre à travers les carreaux, les branches raclent la fenêtre, demandant à entrer. Puis je la vois. Grande, tordue, aux ongles jaunes. Derrière mes rideaux, je vois son ombre. Je remonte les couvertures à mon menton. Ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas réel. Un craquement. Le courant d'air frais chatouille mes pieds nus. Ce n'est pas réel. Le froid se répand dans toute ma chambre, des murmures se font entendre. Ce n'est pas réel. Les doigts glacés comme la mort qui se tendent jusqu'à ma cheville. Ce n'est pas réel. Ils s'enroulent autour de ma chair et je pousse un hurlement de peur. C'est vraiment réel._

Les néants de l'inconscience. La peur, unique, immuable, propre à tout être. Dean sombrait doucement entre les rêves et les cauchemars. Mais du fond de son subconscient, il sentait un appel, une voix grave et inquiète, qui lui intimait de se réveiller. Alors, il obéit. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent il crû pendant un instant voir le ciel. Mais ce n'est que quand ses prunelles tombèrent sur les rayonnage environnant et l'épaisse moquette bleue, qu'il comprit que le bleu ciel appartenait aux yeux de l'homme devant lui. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dean chercha dans sa mémoire, le souvenir du nom de l'homme, il l'avait entendu juste avant de sombrer, et pourtant impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Petit à petit, les éventements se remirent en place dans son esprit et il se redressa d'un gamine n'était pas présente, ses affaires non plus. Elle devait avoir pris la fuite quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait frappé le crâne de Dean, une chose est sûr, quand il la reverrait, il lui ferait passer l'envie d'être élève dans le lycée de Whitecastle.

-Tu saignes, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

La voix grave, il l'avait presque oublié. Castiel. C'était son nom. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage, il semblait maintenant plus soucieux qu'autre chose, ses yeux étaient posés sur le mince filet de sang qui coulait de l'entaille du crâne de Dean. Celui- ci porta une main à son front et tata le liquide poisseux. Il n'y avait pas de grands dégâts, même pas besoin d'un point de suture, Dean avait combattu avec de bien pires blessures, et ce n'était pas une légère entaille au front qui allait le tuer. Il secoua la tête à l'entente de la proposition de Castiel, hors de question qu'il fiche les pieds à l'hôpital, pas pour de une si petite blessure.

- Non, ça ira. Je vais m'en sortir, tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper de ta gamine.

Le regard de Castiel se troubla à l'entente des paroles de Dean, puis il partit dans un grand soupir comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

- Ça fait des mois qu'elle me court après, impossible de me débarrasser d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle s'est infiltrée dans la bibliothèque et m'a attaqué par surprise.

La situation avait totalement changé en l'espace de quelques minutes ; les deux hommes s'étaient calmés et la tension qui régnait l'instant d'avant était oublié, il y avait quelque chose chez Castiel qui inspirait la sympathie, comme une sorte d'écho au fond de Dean qui lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Chose qu'il trouvait étrange, car il n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance facilement. Il lui adressa un petit sourire navré ; le célèbre Dean Winchester savait ce que c'était que de se faire pourchasser par des femmes dont il souhaitait nullement la compagnie.

- Elle est jeune, ça lui passera. Je suis Dean Winchester, le nouveau surveillant de la forêt.

Dean tendit la main à Castiel en espérant que les deux hommes pourraient repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire copain-copain avec le bibliothécaire, mais s'il pouvait se faire quelques relations agréables dans le village, il ne cracherait pas dessus. Surtout qu'Anna avait l'air d'être plutôt coriace, peut être pas dangereuse, mais sournoise. Castiel se saisit de la main de Dean et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- je suis Castiel Novak, le Bibliothécaire. Hum.. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai flippé. Alors comme ça le maire à enfin trouver quelqu'un pour le poste ? Je te souhaite bonne chance !

Dean fronça les sourcils; de la chance ? Pas sa plus grande spécialité pour sur, mais en quoi empêcher une bande de jeunes de s'infiltrer dans une forêt était spécialement difficile ? Dans quelle histoire s'était-il engagé ? Il s'apprêtait à questionner Castiel quand le portable de celui-ci sonna, il le sortit de sa poche et fronça les sourcils quand il lut le texto. Apparemment, pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Je dois y aller, des problèmes à régler. Au revoir Dean, bonne chance pour demain.

Il enfila le trench-coat qui reposait sur le siège de son bureau et partit avec empressement, il se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte et lança un regard serieux à Dean.

- J'espère que cet incident pourra rester.. Secret ?

Dean hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et Castiel s'en fut. Étrange. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Mais le plus bizarre dans tout cela, c'était que Dean se sentait proche de lui, il avait l'impression que Castiel partageait le même genre de douleur que celle qui rongeait l'âme de Dean. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce bleue, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller visiter cette fameuse forêt qui devait lui donner du fil à retordre, ainsi que d'aller s'installer dans son nouveau logement. Il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée.

Le hall était plongé dans une obscurité naissante, la fin de l'après-midi approchait. Il récupéra le sac d'arme resté près de la porte et sortit, l'air était froid. L'endroit lui sembla soudain lugubre et dangereux. D'un pas suspicieux, il longea le bâtiment et, après avoir traversé le terrain de foot, s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt.

* * *

L'endroit était oppressant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le léger sentier qui se découpait à travers les herbes folles semblait mener au cœur de la forêt. Dean marchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et commençait à douter de l'existence de cette fichue bicoque. De plus, il ne se rendait compte que la forêt était immense, et qu'il lui serait surement très difficile de surveiller les jeunes qui tenteraient de s'y introduire. Il ne pourrait pas être partout à la fois. En bref, il se rendait compte que ses vacances allaient vraiment être fastidieuses. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, et la nuit tombante n'arrangeait rien. Au détour d'un croisement avec un autre chemin, il poussa un sifflement approbateur. Devant lui, se dessinait les contours d'un lac, sombre et profond, et sur trois de ses côtés, de petits chalets aux volets verts étaient construits, tous dotés d'une petite terrasse et d'un ponton donnant sur le lac.

Dean en resta sans voix, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que dans l'épaisseur de la forêt se cacherait un tel endroit. Grand et beau, dégageant une odeur paisible. Le chasseur fut conquis. Cet endroit était parfait. Il fit rapidement le tour du lac, et s'arrêta devant le porche du chalet portant le numéro 13. Treize. Si c'était une blague, ce n'était pas de très bon goût. La porte émit un son de protestation quand il entra dans le vestibule. À l'odeur de poussière et aux bruits d'animaux suspects dans les murs, la maison devait être inhabitée depuis des années. Il en fit vite le tour, un salon avec une baie vitrée crasseuse et un poste de télé des années 70. Une petite cuisine aux carreaux de mosaïque sale, deux chambres, une salle de bains exiguë, et voilà. Oui, il faudrait un bon coup de ménage pour que l'endroit soit habitable, mais il remettrait la tâche à plus tard, pour l'instant, le gargouillis de son estomac lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien englouti depuis le matin. Mais voilà, face au vide de son frigo, Dean comprenait qu'il n'était pas près de manger de sitôt. De plus, ce n'était pas avec les quelques dollars froissés qui se trouvaient dans sa poche qu'il allait pouvoir se payer un repas digne d'un roi. Quoique, il pourrait sûrement se payer un hamburger, et même une tarte avec de la chance. N'y avait-il pas un resto vers l'entrée de la ville ? Dean soupira et sortit de la maison, sans oublier de verrouiller la si quelqu'un aurait l'idée de s'infiltrer dans une maison abandonné au cœur d'un forêt sombre...

Les ténèbres de la nuit étaient tombées maintenant, Dean avait même du mal à distinguer le petit chemin de terre qui coupait la forêt. La traversé des bois fut rapide et il eut la chance d'arriver à prendre un petit bus qui l'emmena jusqu'à un petit resto qui se trouvait au bord de la sortie principale du village. Avoir laissé l'impala n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu : mais la voiture était porteuse de trop de moments que Dean préférait oublier. Comment son exil aurait-il put être réussi s'il n'arrivait même pas à se séparer de ce qu'il lui rappelait son passé. La salle du resto était typique des resto d'autoroute Américains, de lourde banquette en cuir grinçante, des serveuses vulgaires et des camionneurs à l'œil lubrique.

Dean avait arpenté ce genre d'endroit des années durant, et il s'y sentait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux tombent sur le roi des enfers. Crowley. Le démon était patiemment assis sur une banquette en face de l'entrée et contemplait Dean avec un léger sourire. Impossible. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Dean avait pris toute ces satané précautions pour que cette situation n'arrive jamais. Il se raidit et alla s'asseoir près du visage démoniaque.

- qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Crowley ?

- Je prends des nouvelles, Dean. Comment vas-tu ? Le déménagement ce passe bien ?

Manifestement, Crowley se délectait de l'énervement grandissant de Dean.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Eh bien, je ne te révélerai sûrement pas mes sources Dean Winchester. Disons que je suis juste... Curieux ?

Si le roi des enfers se tenait en personne devant lui, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à demander, Crowley n'était pas du genre à juste venir observer et prendre un café. Cette histoire devenait louche. Dean s'apprêtait à répondre quand du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette portant un trench-coat. Le mouvement de tête qu'il avait amorcé n'échappa en rien à Crowley qui leva un sourcil quand son regard se posa sur Castiel. Il adressa un grand sourire à Dean.

- Je vois.. Intéressant.

Puis, il disparut, Dean se retrouvait seul, face à une banquette vide. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester la manie qu'avaient certaines créatures à disparaître d'un seul coup. En vérité, il détestait, Crowley tout court ; c'était un être abject, si on pouvait le qualifier d'être. Dean se retourna vers Castiel, pourquoi Crowley avait-il disparut au moment où celui-ci apparaissait ? Qui avait-il de si intéressant ? Qu'est-ce que le visage souriant de Castiel pouvait donc cacher ? Dean essaya de canaliser le flot de pensées et de souvenirs qui se déversait dans sa tête. Il fallait agir méthodiquement. Repasser au peigne fin tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivé dans cette ville. Rien, à part le coup de fil que Castiel avait eu et sa relation avec Anna n'était étrange : Castiel avait tout du parfait bibliothécaire. Il fallait creuser encore plus loin. Il chercha plus profondément à la recherche de détails, d'un élément qu'il aurait pu rater. Mais à ce grande surprise, ce fut étonnamment dur, comme si une sorte de barrière invisible floutait ses souvenirs, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur un détail perturbant qui, il le sentait, avait une importance capitale. Puis, une douleur sourde qui lui fit fermer les yeux, se mit à vriller ses tempes. Elle fut aussi brève que puissante.

- Dean ? Tu saignes du nez !

La voix de Castiel fit ouvrir les yeux à Dean, il était assis à la place de Crowley, et le regardait avec une moue d'inquiétude. Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'ils se rencontrent quand Dean saignait. Car, oui, en effet un mince filet de sang s'échappait de son nez. D'habitude, il ne saignait jamais du nez et jamais il n'avait éprouvé de blocage cérébral tel que'il venait de le vivre. Crowley devait forcément y être pour quelque chose. Dean leva les yeux vers le visage en face de lui et esquissa un petit sourire. Il avait du mal à croire que Castiel pouvait lui cacher quelque chose. Comme l'heure de leur précédente rencontre, il y avait quelque chose d'innocent et de naïf chez le visage en face de lui, un détail qui faisait écho en Dean. Et puis, de temps en temps, il y avait cet éclat furtif dans ses prunelles, qui laissait croire à un passé mouvementé. Le chasseur avait l'étrange impression d'avoir connu Castiel des années durant alors que leur rencontre ne datait qu' à ce matin.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave.

- J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi il n'y a jamais rien de grave.

De mieux en mieux, il plaisantait maintenant, Dean esquissa un sourire grinçant. Le moment de panique qu'il avait ressentit avec l'arrivé de Crowley s'était calmé au moment ou Castiel s'était assis. D'ailleurs, sa présence tombait bien, il allait pouvoir lui poser quelques questions sur la forêt, vu qu'il avait l'air si bien informé ce matin.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.. Oh fait, pourquoi tu m'as souhaité bonne chance ce matin, t'sais pour la forêt ?

Le sourire de Castiel se crispa quelque peu, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard s'assombrit, il aurait visiblement préféré parler d'un autre sujet. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste las, et planta son regard dans celui de Dean.

- Tu ne viens vraiment pas d'ici, hein ?

Dean secoua la tête négativement.

-De toute manière tout le monde est au courant, alors.. Bon, ça fait plusieurs années que les gamins s'infiltre dans la forêt, au début, rien de grave, juste des jeunes qui allaient faire la fête le samedi soir après les matchs de foot. Les gens en avaient un peu ras-le bol de devoir ramasser les canettes de bière, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et puis, il y a deux ans, ça a mal tourné, 4 jeunes sont allés faire la fête, et seulement 3 en son revenu. Une seconde qui s'appelait Rose à disparu. Apparemment, elle se serait éloigné du groupe, les autres auraient entendu des hurlements, mais impossible de la retrouver. Le village a organisé des battues, et des recherches, mais rien. Aucune trace d'elle. Depuis, des légendes circulent parmi les élèves, comme quoi, il y aurait des monstres ou un tueur psychopathe dans la forêt. Enfin, tout le monde et devenu un peu paranoïaque, et le maire à décider que quelqu'un devait surveiller la forêt pour éviter que ce ne se reproduise.

- Je vois, et je suppose que personne ne voulait le faire.. Sauf le nouveau qui ne connaissait rien de l'histoire.

Une serveuse vint les interrompre pour apporter des plats que Dean n'avait pas commandés. Soit Crwoley soit Castiel les avait commandés, mais peut importait, à la vu du hamburger devant lui, Dean ne put résister et commença à manger avec appétit. Castiel quant à lui, repoussa son assiette, comme si le rappel de l'histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit.

- C'est exactement ça, tu étais en quelque sorte l'opportunité que le maire attendait, et maintenant qu'il a trouvé un gardien, il est quasiment sûr de faire taire les protestations. Dean arrêta de manger un moment, s'il devait rester dans les parages, il voulait être au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le village.

- Les protestations ? Castiel acquiesça avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que les gens d'ici sont.. Attachés à des valeurs ? Tu sais les petites maisons typiques et les gens en costumes le dimanche, ce genre de chose.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué; tout le village semblait empreint d'une atmosphère presque ancienne, comme si les gens vivaient dans le souvenir d'une époque. Et à ce que Dean avait pu entre apercevoir de la ville, les gens semblait tous se connaître. Bien sûr,il avait mis son impression sur le compte de son dépaysement. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment se déroulait la vie dans ces petites communautés.

- Eh bien, certaines personnes ne sont pas contentes des décisions du maire, elle juge qu'il laisse trop d'étranger s'installer et que pas assez de choses ne sont faites pour le bien de la communauté.

- Alors mon arrivé calme les esprits, c'est ça ? Il prouve aux habitants qu'il aide la population.

Castiel me sourit et hocha la tête. Une constatation lui vint à l'esprit, le Bibliothécaire n'avait en rien l'air de venir de cette ville, il faisait tache dans le décor tout comme Dean le faisait. Depuis combien de temps était-il installé ici ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi Crowley avait-il dit 'intéressant' à sa vue. Toujours les mêmes questions.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici Castiel ? D'où viens-tu ?

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, mais ne sembla pas surpris que Dean sache qu'il n'était pas natif de Whitecastle, il consulta rapidement sa montre et fixa Dean d'un regard intense.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'ici, je suis arrivé il y a quelque années. Hum, il se fait tard, je dois y aller, au revoir Dean Winchester. Je suppose qu'on se reverra demain.

Puis, il balança quelque Dollars et partit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il partait en coup de vent, et cette fois ci pas de doute, il cachait quelque chose. Dean le découvrirait coûte que coûte, il n'avait pas acquérit une telle réputation de Chasseur pour rien, il savait se montrer redoutable quand il le voulait. Ce Castiel Novak était trop intriguant qu'il ne mène pas une enquête approfondie à son sujet. Mais en attendant, il avait raison, demain, il devrait se lever assez tôt, alors autant aller se coucher maintenant. Il se leva et paya, puis fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à son cabanon, chose qu'il lui prit une bonne heure, car les bus ne desservaient plus à cette heure tardive. Il marchait donc dans la nuit noire, ressassant ces pensées et les histoires que Castiel lui avait racontées, tous cela promettait en perspective, mais le plus important restait la visite du Démon, Dean devrait désormais se montrer extrêmement prudent, le danger pouvait être partout.

Il s'enfonça dans sa forêt, se demandant si cette Rose pouvait encore se trouver ici, peut être était-ce l'œuvre d'un monstre, peut-être d'un homme. Parfois es deux espèces se ressemblaient : elles pouvaient faire autant de mal l'une que l'autre. Il ignora les bruits et craquements des branches, Dean Winchester n'avait plus peur de la forêt depuis bien longtemps. Quand il eut rejoint son perron, il crut même distinguer un éclat orange dans l'ombre que formait les arbres, mais il faisait bien trop noir pour y voir, et la journée avait été fatigante, au pire des cas il avait vu la fourrure d'un renard. Chose qui ne devrait pas essayer de l'attaquer. Il s'endormit sitôt sa tête posé sur l'oreiller d'un sommeil fait de cauchemars. Demain allait être une longue journée.

* * *

**Une petit review pour me laisser votre avis ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de Forgivness. Encore merci à tout ceux qui on follow/favorite/review. Bref, ça fait plaisir =)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et le scénario de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

-Je vais être très claire Mr Winchester, je m'oppose clairement à votre venue dans cet établissement. Et nombre de parents d'élèves aussi.

Génial. 9 heures du matin, et déjà une voix haut perchée qui l'engueulait. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais ça, peut importait n'est-ce pas ? Dean était d'une humeur massacrante, entre le réveil qui n'avait pas sonné ce matin, et la colonie de rats qui avait décidé d'élire domicile sous le parquet de sa cabane, il avait eu une matinée qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « difficile ». Alors quand plus la vielle bique qui servait de directrice du lycée, l'apostrophe de manière méprisante et lui donne une leçon qu'il ne méritait même pas. Eh bien, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin quand même.

- Écoutez, j'ai besoin de ce travail, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous ne trouverez personne d'autre pour le faire. Alors épargnez-moi vos belles menaces, et dîtes moi ce que vous attendez de moi.

Oui, Dean Winchester ne savait définitivement pas comment s'adresser à sa patronne. Chose normale puisque, l'avantage de vivre sur la route, c'est que justement personne n'exerce une quelconque autorité sur vous. Avant, c'était Dean, l'impala, et Black Sabbath. Seul sur la route à faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Sur que l'adaptation allait être dure.

- Ne vous pensez pas aussi invulnérable. Vous êtes un étranger, il est normal que les parents soit réticent à confier la garde de leurs enfants à quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

- Dans tous les cas, vous n'avez pas le choix, le Maire, vous à imposer ma présence, non ? Alors faites avec  
. La directrice plissa les yeux, elle posa les deux mains sur son bureau, et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Dean qui loin d'être intimidé, lui adressait un sourire féroce. Il avait touché une corde sensible apparemment. Tant mieux, il se délectait de la mettre en pétard.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi Mr Winchester, vous comprendrez bien vite qu'ici à Whitecastle, il y a une poignée de personnes à qui vous devez un minimum de respect. Alors si j'étais vous, je prendrais très vite mes affaires et je partirais d'ici avant que je ne décide de vraiment faire de votre vie un Enfer.

Un Enfer ? Mais oui. Quelle ironie, elle n'avait tellement aucune idée de ce qu'était l'Enfer, de ce qu'était la souffrance éternelle. Des belles paroles, des menaces, mais au final, du vent. Dean était loin d'être intimidé, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui faire ? Le coller ? Comme si Dean Winchester allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une mégère en tailleur rose bonbon. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de l'élite de Whitecastle ? Il n'allait pas vivre ici pour le restant de ses jours, et tout ce qu'il désirait était la tranquillité. Et puis, il y avait trop de choses qui l'intriguaient pour qu'il parte de ce bourg, notamment un certain bibliothécaire...

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne partirais pas. Pas tout de suite du moins... Que ça vous contrarie, je m'en balance. Je veux juste mes horaires, et faire mon travail correctement.

La directrice soupira, et après une légère pose fixa Dean avec un sourire carnassier. Tout son petit être boudiné se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait arriver. Ca sentait l'enmerde à plein nez.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, puisque vous semblez si motiver, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous d'apprendre à faire un peu mieux connaissance avec l'environnement du lycée et des élèves. Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que pendant deux mois, vous passiez vos journées à travailler au sein du lycée, tout en assurant vos rondes le soir.

Ah, la garce... Dean s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, il s'était montré impétueux et impulsif, la directrice en avait fait autant. Faut croire qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait décemment plus reculer. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi vite, et surtout pas pour reprendre la chasse. Et puis, le travail c'était peut être pas si horrible que ça, enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un nid de vampires en tout cas.

- D'accord.

Le sourire s'élargit, toujours plus satisfait et diabolique.

- Alors, passons aux détails techniques. Vous ferez deux rondes, tous les soirs de semaines et trois les soirs de week-end. Si vous attrapez un élève, vous êtes prié de le remettre aux services de police. Libre à vous de faire plus de rondes, l'important et que les élèves ne s'attardent pas dans la forêt. Quant à la journée, vous viendrez, de 11h à 16h, pour effectuer des tâches qui changeront toutes les semaines. Je pense que vous pouvez commencer aujourd'hui.. Quant à la journée, vous viendrez, de 11h à 16h, pour effectuer des tâches qui changeront toutes les semaines.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne franchis ses lèvres. Il l'aurait volontiers étouffée avec les perles qui pendaient autour de son cou, mais un meurtre aurait fait tache sur sa réputation. Comment par tous les diables s'était-il retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Dean Winchester, la dame de cantine... Au moins ça ne durerait qu'une semaine. Juste une semaine d'humiliation.  
La directrice, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même, congédia Dean d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci se leva et sortit. En moins d'une heure, il venait de s'attirer les foudres de la principale, et d'écoper d'un travail supplémentaire. Bravo, Dean, du grand art. Finalement, il aurait sûrement dû rester en compagnie des rats, dans sa maison. Il était de loin les créatures les plus amicales qu'il ait rencontrées depuis un bon bout de temps.

Étant donné que son service ne commençait qu'à 11 heures, Dean avait largement le temps de retourner chez lui pour profiter des quelques heures de liberté qui lui restait. Il s'était fait berner bêtement, il était tombé dans le piège de la directrice la tête la première. Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu se retrouver à vider les poubelles des salles de classe. Enfin, comme on le dit si bien "il n'y a pas de sous-métiers", et puis faire la cuisine ou la plonge pour une semaine ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

* * *

Fait établit : Dean détesterait la cantine scolaire pour de longues années. Après un bref retour chez lui, ou il avait consacré son temps à faire un brin de ménage, pour éviter de mourir sous la couche abondante de poussière. Il s'était rendu au lycée, pour son "châtiment". Et entre les odeurs rances, la nourriture sous vide, et les cantinières peu commodes, il n'était visiblement pas à son aise.

Encore, s'il avait pu rester caché en cuisine, ça aurait été. Mais la directrice s'était apparemment arrangée pour qu'il travaille au self, là ou tout le monde pourrait le voir. Dean avait eu des grands moments de solitude dans sa vie ; on ne pouvait pas le nié. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour mortifiant. Mortellement humiliant. Il se tenait là derrière le comptoir à servir de grosses louches d'une chose qui devait être, a la base, de la purée. Essayant vaguement de ne pas entendre les commentaires des élèves qui le dévisageaient. Apparemment, les jeunes filles le trouvaient plutôt sexy, même avec une blouse de travail, et un filet dans les cheveux.

Comment après tout cela, espérait-il se faire respecter par les gamins ? Voilà, donc ou voulait en venir la directrice, plutôt logique quand on y pense ; s'il ne faisait pas son travail correctement, pourquoi le garderait-on ? Elle n'avait voulu que ça depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans son bureau ; qu'il démissionne, ou bien qu'on le s'il n voulait pas partir, elle le pousserait à le esperait-elle vraiment qu'après cette humiliation Dean allait s'en aller : jamais on ne lui ferait porter un filet à cheveux sans en payer le prix. Il carra les épaules et continua de servir, sans s'apercevoir de la silhouette en trench-coat qui s'approchait de lui avec un regard amusé.

- Eh bien, Dean Wichester, que t'es t'il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves commis de cuisine ?

Dean se figea à la vue de Castiel, il ressentit une vague de gêne, de toutes les personnes, que Castiel le voit dans cet accoutrement le dérangeait particulièrement.

- Une certaine engueulade, avec une très certaine vielle mégère.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit, et il partit dans un grand rire.

- Ah.. La légende de cette ville.. Tu n'aurais pas du te la mettre à dos. C'est une personne influente par ici. Assez pour décider de l'avenir ou du travail d'un étranger comme toi.

C'était donc tout ce à quoi cette ville était sujette, des questions d'influence ? Du genre si vous ne plaisiez pas à votre voisin, vous n'aviez aucune chance de faire partie de telles associations, ou d'avoir tel job. C'était horriblement étouffant, comment pouvait-on vouloir rester vivre dans ce genre d'endroit pour toute une vie.

- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir... Et je suppose que tu ne te l'ai pas mise à dos, puisque tu ne fais pas la plonge... Merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit et il fixa ses yeux sur Dean.

- Oh, si, elle me déteste, mais je fais du bon boulot. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, tu finiras par t'intégrer.

- Si tu as des conseils, je suis preneur ! Parce que la cantine, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Il fut interrompu par le grognement de protestation de la foule qui s'amassait de plus en plus près des plateaux. Avec leur petit échange, ils avaient complètement bloqué la queue. Dean jeta un petit sourire exaspéré tandis que Castiel le regarda pensivement, quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, une douleur fulgurante éclata dans sa tempe droite. Elle disparut sitôt qu'elle était arrivée

- Si tu veux vraiment t'intégrer, tu devrais venir, au conseil de la ville lundi prochain... Tout le monde y sera.. Y compris moi.

Castiel esquissa un vague signe de la main, et sortit du réfectoire sans un mot. Même s'il était une des seule personne gentille qui l'avait accueilli dans cet endroit. Cette manière qu'il avait de se défiler était vraiment agaçante. Très agaçante. Et louche en plus. Que se cachait-il sous le trench-coat ?

- Hey, au travail au lieu de bavasser !

Dean frémit quand une main vînt lui frapper le postérieur. Il se retourna pour recevoir un coup d'œil salace d'une cantinière. Oh Dear Lord. Faites que cette journée finisse. Dans un grognement, il reprit sa besogne ingrate.

Quand son service fut achevé, vers 16 heures, il se rua littéralement en dehors de la cafétéria, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir survivre une semaine dans cet endroit. Il regrettait vraiment son geste envers la directrice maintenant. Au pire, il pouvait toujours aller devant son bureau pour s'excuser ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Non de toute manière, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et Dean n'était pas du genre à revenir la queue entre les pattes dès qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait ; il foncerait. En attendant, quelques heures de libres se profilaient devant Dean, ce qui signifiait ; bière et un épisode de docteur Sexy. Belle après-midi en somme.

- Lâche-moi !

Dean tourna brusquement la tête, au détour d'un couloir, une voix fluette avait résonné. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte derrière laquelle provenait des bruits. Il plaqua son oreille au battant pour entendre les éclats de voix étouffées.

- Tu avais promis ! Cracha une voix plus grave; une voix que Dean avait déjà vaguement entendu. Tu n'as aucun droit de te défiler, on avait dit minuit ! Tu te rends compte que tout à foiré par ta faute !

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix, je.. Mes parents, je n'ai pas réussi à venir..

- Ne te fous pas de moi, t'avais juste la trouille. À cause de Rose, c'est ça ? Hmpf, tu veux que je te dise une chose ? Ta sœur aurait dû t'emporter avec elle. Ça aurait soulagé tout le monde.

Des éclats de rire éclatèrent tandis que la voix fluette se brisait et sanglotait. Dean bouillait de rage ; personne ne s'en prendrait comme ça à quelqu'un tant qu'il serait dans les parages. Jamais. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rageur, et pénétra dans la salle. L'expression de son visage effrayèrent les deux jeunes filles dans la salle, qui sursautèrent. La voix fluette appartenait à une petite brune, et, la voix grave, appartenait, elle, à une jeune fille rousse. Anna. Dean esquissa un sourire rageur. Alors en plus de fricoter avec les adultes, elle martyrisait les élèves ? Cette fille était une peste. Il la saisit fermement par le bras et la poussa hors de la salle.

- Je te préviens que si tu recommences, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je m'occuperai personnellement de te le faire payer, très cher..

Elle se retourna vers Dean, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- Pitié, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prévenir la directrice .. Ouh, je tremble. Elle marqua une pause avant de s'avancer vers Dean d'un pas remplit d'arrogance. Si tu veux un bon conseil, reste hors des affaires qui ne te concerne pas. Sinon tu pourrais passer toute ta vie à servir à la cantine.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut. Est-ce que cette gamine venait vraiment de menacer Dean Winchester ? L'envie de la rattraper pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles était forte. Mais les sanglots le rappelèrent à la raison. Les ennemis de vos ennemis sont vos amis, non ? S'il voulait s'en prendre à Anna, il fallait qu'il la joue subtilement. Il se retourna vers la fille.

- Ça va ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot dans la manche de son pull noir, et se leva d'un coup. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder près de Dean.

- Oui.. Merci.

- Je suis Dean, le surveillant de la forêt.

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, tout le monde est au courant. Je suis Marie. Et euh.. Je dois y aller.

Pourquoi toutes les personnes de ce satané village, devaient-elles apparaître et disparaître subitement ?! Dean la retint par le bras.

-Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Anna ?

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et recula vers la porte comme un animal craintif.

- Dean, Anna à raison, je .. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire..

Marie partit en courant dans le couloir, laissant Dean planté dans la salle comme un idiot. Tout chez elle montrait qu'elle était terrifiée, il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose l'avait retenue de dire la vérité, et cette raison était Rousse et Casse-pieds. Anna ne perdait rien pour se rendit soudain compte qu'il l'avait sous-estimé, il pensait qu'elle était inoffensive, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle était assez dangereuse pour menacer ses camarades.

L'histoire devenait de plus en plus complexe ; entre Castiel le mystérieux, Anna la psycho, et Rose la disparue, L'apparition de Crowley... Il devait théoriquement avoir un lien. Un fil conducteur que Dean n'avait pas vu. Et qu'il devait absolument découvrir. Il faut croire que les vacances étaient finies ; et c'est sûr, elle avait duré peu de temps, à croire que les ennuis suivent Dean partout ou il allait. Il était temps de se pencher un peu plus sérieusement sur tout ça.

* * *

Minuit. Deuxième ronde de la soirée, et absolument rien en vue. Pourtant, Dean aurait mis sa main à coupé que qu'Anna tramait quelque chose dans la forêt. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle dit à Marie qu'elle avait peur à cause de sa sœur : Rose, qui avait disparu dans la forêt. Donc, Marie avait eu peur de s'y rendre, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais la véritable question qui se posait était ; pourquoi avaient-elles rendez-vous ici ?

Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de très simple, du genre une soirée d'initiation ou un défi entre amis ; car, il en fallait du courage pour s'enfoncer dans les bois épais, armé seulement d'une lampe torche. Mais le ton d'Anna avait semblé trop sérieux, trop impératif aux oreilles de Dean, pour que l'affaire soit aussi simple. La forêt était immense, et a part les bruits d'animaux, Dean n'avait rien en vue. Peut-être que cette première nuit de garde serait calme ?

Espoir vain.

Un cri déchira le silence, un hurlement remplit de terreur et de désespoir ; celui que l'on pousse à l'aube d'une mort certaine. Dean se rua vers sa direction, ignorant les griffures que lui infligeaient les branches coupantes. Il ne savait pas d'ou venait le cri, ou qui l'avait poussé, mais son instinct lui disait clairement ou aller. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours. Il était en chasse.

Le masque des branchages s'écarta finalement, laissant paraître dans le faisceau de sa lampe torche, une clairière. Mais ce ne sont ni les jonquilles, ni l'herbe haute qui marquèrent l'esprit de Dean. Mais le corps d'une fille qui reposait contre un arbre, un liquide sombre s'écoulant de sa poitrine. Dean couru vers elle, le cœur serré d'horreur et de peur. Il appuya sa main sur la blessure de la brune, reconnaissant enfin le visage marqué de douleur.

- Part, Va t'en tant que tu le peux Dean. Sinon c'est cette ville qui te détruira.. Souffla Marie doucement.

Et dans l'ombre de la nuit, Dean crû entendre un léger. Un rire a glacé le sang.

* * *

*** Voix grave* Mais que s'est t-il passé ? Que va t-il arrivé à Dean ? La suite au prochain épisode..**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^**


End file.
